The Betrayal
by PrincessFreakAnime
Summary: What happens if Hilary isn't who we really think she is? What if she really knows how to beyblade? What ifAN: This is a Hilary fan fanfic. This fanfic is after the GRevolution. Enjoyed.So all you Hilary fans should read this. Please R
1. New Girls

This is my first fanfiction. So it's not that good. But it's mostly about Hilary so this fanfic is for Hilary's fans. Oh and also the grammar might not be that good. Please review. Pretty please with a cherry on top. But before you start reading the fanfic I think that you should know about these signs: (A/N: the letters are just examples.)

**N**: Intecations, or locations

(A/N): Author's note

_N_: thoughts

"M": dialogues

Well, I guess that's all so go on and enjoy the fanfic. -

Chapter 1

A car stopped in front of Hilary's house. The door of the car opened and two girls step out of the car. The two girls walked up to the door to Hilary's house. They rang the doorbell and a woman opened the door.

"Yes. Oh it's you two. I haven't seen you guys in such a long time. How are you doing?" Hilary's mother said in a surprise.

"Very well, thank you for asking. Um, may I ask if Hilary is home?" one of the girls said. She had long straight hair and at the end of her hair was red. She had a few braided strands of hair.

" Hilary isn't home yet would like to wait for her?" Hilary's mother asked.

"Um is it okay?" the second girl asked. She had straight hair that's a little longer that shoulder length hair. She has brown highlights. She had a few strands of her hair pulled back.

"Of course. Come in please." Hilary's mother said. She invited the in then went into the kitchen. The two girls took a seat on the sofa. The mother came out from the kitchen with a tray of a tea set like. She pours tea into the three cups. She placed them on the table in front of the girls. Then she sat down with the cup of tea in her hand.

" So what brings you here Connie, Lianne?" Hilary's mother asked them.

"Well..." Connie started. (A/N: Connie is the girl with long hair and strands of braided hair.)

At School 

"DING DONG!" the bell rang to end the school day.

"Okay class I'll see you tomorrow." Ms. Kincaid said, as she closed her book.

"Goodbye Ms. Kincaid." The class said as they stand up and bowed politely except for Tyson. Then the students started packing up and talking to each other. Hilary put her books in her book bag and walked over to Kenny and Tyson.

"Hi Kenny." Hilary said.

"Hey Hilary." Kenny said as he finishes packing up his books. Then, they heard Tyson snoring. Both Kenny and Hilary looked at him.

"That Tyson. He slept during class again." Hilary said with her hands oh her hips

"You know him he never care about his education." Kenny said.

" Oh I forgot to tell you. I'm going straight home today so I won't be able to attend the practice today." Hilary said.

" Okay." Kenny said.

"Wow that's the biggest cheeseburger I've ever seen." Tyson said during his sleep and than started drooling.

" God can't that guy ever be serious. Anyway see ya." Hilary said. Then she walked out the door.

"Tyson, wake up." Kenny said.

"Yum." Tyson said in his sleep. Kenny tried to call Tyson up a few time but he couldn't wake up. Then, Kenny shook him up.

" Huh. Class is already over?" Tyson asked when he woke up.

" Yeah and everyone already left." Kenny said. Tyson yawned and stretched his arms than start packing up him books.

" Come on Tyson lets go." Kenny said as he started walking.

" Fine." Tyson got up and then started walking out the door.

In Front Of Hilary's House

Hilary walked up to her front porch and dig inside her book bag for her keys. She took out her keys and put in the door and unlocked it. She opened the door.

"I'm home." Hilary said. She took off her shoes and slipped on a pair of slippers. She was almost walking up the stairs to the room when she notices that somebody familiar was in her living room. So she decided to check out who it was. She paused with her eyes opened wide.

END...

Well, that's all folks. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. It's not that cliffy. I'm sure you all know who it is. Anyway I forgot to tell you people that this fanfic is after the G-Revolution. Please review and if you enjoyed this chapter tune in for the next chapter "Goodbye".


	2. The Talk

Hi again. This is the second chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews. I'm so happy. Here are the signs in case you forget.

**N**: indications or location

(A/N): Author's note

_N_: Thoughts

"M": dialogues

Okay here's the second chapter.

Chapter 2 

"I'm home." Hilary said. She took off her shoes and slipped on a pair of slippers. She was almost walking up the stairs to the room when she notices that somebody familiar was in her living room. So she decided to check out who it was. She paused with her eyes wide opened wide. She saw two girls sitting in her living room drinking tea. Hilary's mother came out of the kitchen wiping her hand with a towel.

"Oh Hilary, you're home. I'm glad. Connie and Lianne decided to give us a little visit since they're going to be in Japan for a little while. (A/N: To tell the truth I have no idea where the Beyblade takes place, even though I think it's Tokyo. But, I'm not sure.)

"Hi Hilary." Connie cried than ran to Hilary and gave her a hug. "How have you've been?" Connie said while embracing Hilary.

"Yo." Lianne said waving her hand. Connie let go of Hilary.

"H-Hi." That was all Hilary said. She was so surprise that she couldn't say anything.

"Tonight we're having a feast. Since the groupies are coming here and staying over for a while." Hilary's mother said than went back to the kitchen. Connie went to the table where she placed her cup. She picked it up and took a sip of it.

"Groupies?" Hilary said in confusion. She scratched her head trying to think who are the other groupies that also came.

"Yeah. Michelle, Emily and Jessi came." Lianne said.

"They're here?" Hilary said. She looked around.

"They're not her. Michelle and Emily are having a meeting with umm, what's his name again?" Lianne said. She couldn't quite get the name of that person. She turned to Connie. Connie was sitting down on the couch slowly drinking her tea. She put down her cup.

"I think his name was Mr. Dickinson." Connie said.

"Mr. Dickinson?" Hilary asked.

"Yeah it's about the tournament that we're having. Keiko-sensei wants to see is we're good against the other bladders since we are only practicing in the BBGS." Lianne said. She lowered her head down. "But we have a problem."

"Why don't we discuss this in Hilary's room shall we." Connie said with a smile on her face.

"Sure. But, lets get some snacks first. I'm kind of hungry." Hilary said. Then, her stomach growled. "See." Hilary walked into the kitchen.

"I'll help." Connie said. She walked followed Hilary into the kitchen. Lianne stood there. She watched as Hilary went into the kitchen. She put on a smile.

_Hilary changed a lot. But still after three years in this public no blading school will she come back to BBGS._ Lianne thought. (A/N: Just in case if you people are wondering BBGS stands for Beyblading Girl School. There's one for girls, which is BBGS and one for boys, which is BBBS. Anyway back to the story.) Lianne was lost in her thoughts.

"Lianne come on. Let's go." Connie said she was already almost half way through the stairs.

"Okay coming." Lianne said. She rushed up the stairs, trying to catch up to them.

At Hilary's Room 

Connie and Hilary put down the plates and stuff on the carpet. Hilary poured the tea into the teacups.

"So what's the other reason why you guys are here? I know you're not here just to visit me." Hilary started the conversation.

"Gosh we can't hide anything from you can't we." Connie said. Hilary shook her head.

"Nope. Trust me I known you and the rest of the girls since we were born. So we're like best friends." Hilary said.

"Okay. Well you know use to have a butterfly and we liked it. But, Keiko-sensei told us to set it free and to let it go so, we did. But afterwards we missed it and without it we get so lonely." Connie said while playing with her fingers.

"So what does it have to do with the topic?" Hilary asked.

"Okay to make it straight. We want you to come back to BBGS." Lianne said.

"Huh? Why?" Hilary said. She hadn't been in the BBGS school since the last two years.

"Well, in the tournament that Keiko-sensei having have a rule saying that in one team there has to be at least six member and we want you to be our sixth member." Lianne said.

"Huh? Why me? Isn't there any other member that can be?" Hilary asked. Then she took a sip of her tea.

"Well, we tried finding a person to match to your level but we just can't so we came to ask you if you could come back and enter the tournament as our sixth member." Connie explained.

"I could but..." Hilary said thinking of the Blade Breakers. She tilted her head down. She was holding her hands really tight. Connie and Lianne saw notice that she was confused of which side she would pick.

"It's okay if you don't come back we understand." Connie said. Hilary brought her head up. Connie and Lianne were smiling.

"We know that you would leave the Blade Breakers. You've been by their side for quite a long time and you would feel guilty quitting their team. So we understand if you don't join us." Lianne said. Hilary looked at them with tears in her eyes.

"You guys." Hilary said.

"Hey why are you crying?" Connie asked. She gave Hilary a tissue. "Wipe those tears away cause then you'll gonna make me cry." Hilary took the tissue and wipe away the tears.

"See isn't that better." Connie said. Hilary looked at them. She's been friends with them since kindergarten and they always been best friend. They spent lots of time together. _Who should I chose? Think Hilary think._ Hilary thought. There was a long silence.

"I think I made up my choice I would pick to join..."

THE END

So which side will she chose? Tune in for the next chappie. (A/N: I know, I know, it's a lame cliffhanger. It's so obvious but it was the first cliffhanger that popped up in my head so might as well use it. PLEASE REVIEW. I desperate. On my knees. PLEASE.)


	3. Emily,Michelle

HI. I'm so happy that some people are actually reading my fanfic. Thank you so much. Anyway I updated this chappie. So enjoy it.

**N**: indications or location

(A/N): Author's note

_N_: Thoughts

"M": dialogues

Chapter 3 

"I think I made up my choice I would pick to join-" Hilary said but was interrupted by the doorbell.

"I'll get it." Hilary's mother said.

"I wonder who could it be?" Hilary got up than walked out of her room with Lianne and Connie following. Hilary's mother opened the door. There were two girls standing on the porch. One of the girls had long hair that's goes up to her arm. The other girl had shoulder length hair.

"Emily! Michelle! Hi how have you've been?" Hilary's mom said.

"We're fine thank you. Is Hilary home?" The girl with the shoulder length hair asked.

"Well of course Emily. Why don't you and Michelle come in?" Hilary's mom asked. The two girls nodded their head and walked in taking off their shoes inside and slipped on a pair of slippers.

"Why don't you girls go wait into the living room while I call them down." Hilary's mom said.

"Miki! Emma!" Connie said. She rushed down the stairs to meet Michelle and Emily. (A/N: In case if you people are wondering Miki is Michelle which is the girl with the long hair up to her arm. Emma is Emily, who is the girl, who has shoulder length hair.)

"Yo." Lianne said. She and Hilary were walking down the stairs. Lianne was walking at medium pace but Hilary was walking a little faster.

"Hi." Emily said waving her hand.

"Hello. So long no see Hilary." Michelle said.

"Yeah." Emily added.

"Yeah. I agree its been about three years since we beybattle each other." Hilary said.

"Why don't you girls go up and I'll bring some more teacups up." Hilary's mom said.

"Sure but you don't have to bring up the teacups mom. I already have some extra teacups up in my room." Hilary said as they started their way up the stairs.

"Okay honey. Then, make yourselves at home okay girls?" Hilary's mom said as she watch as they go up the stairs.

"Okay, thank you." Michelle said.

**At Hilary's Room (again)**

"So how was your meeting with Mr. Dickinson?" Hilary asked while folding her legs.

"Okay. I guess." Emily asked. The girls settle down on the floor.

"But he did say yes right because if he didn't then I don't think Keiko-sensei will be happy about it." Connie said. She picked up one of Hilary's stuff animal and holding it up to her face.

"Well of course he said yes. Why else would we be here talking to you people?" Michelle said.

"So what was his reaction when you guys asked him about the tournament." Lianne asked. She took a sip out of her teacup.

"Huh? His reaction what kind of reaction are you talking about?" Hilary asked. She faced Lianne.

"I mean surprise or shocked." Lianne answered. Lianne put down her cup. Everybody looked at her confused.

"Why would he react surprise or shock?" Hilary asked.

" Well, haven't you guys know. Keiko-sensei and Mr. Dickinson was friends and I recalled that this was a vow that the next time they meet would be at a tournament." Lianne said.

"And how did you know this info." Connie asked with her arms crossed and gave Lianne a suspicious look.

"Well, it because one day when I was helping Keiko- sensei getting something in her room I knocked down a box. Just when I was about to pick the box up I saw a picture of Keiko-sensei and Mr. Dickinson together. So I was thinking that they were college roommates. Then I was caught by Keiko- sensei and then she told me everything." Lianne said.

"Oh so that's how you know." Michelle said.

"Well to think of it Mr. Dickinson did look a little surprised hearing about the tournament that Keiko- sensei is having." Emily said. She placed a finger at her chin facing a little up at the ceiling. Everyone turned to Emily.

"Really?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah. You already forgot. Remember when we walked in and we were telling Mr. Dickinson about the tournament." Emily said. Michelle closed her eyes trying to think a little harder about the situation.

**At Mr. Dickinson's Office (Flashback)**

"Mr. Dickinson, there's two girls that's waiting for you. Should I let them in?"

Mr. Dickinson's secretary asked. Mr. Dickinson pressed a button on a speaker box.

"Okay." Mr. Dickinson answered while pressing the button then let go after he finished talking. The door opened. Emily and Michelle walked in.

"Good afternoon Mr. Dickinson. Sorry to intrude you during this kind of hour." Emily said. She and Michelle bowed.

"It's okay. I wasn't doing anything at all. Please sit down." Mr. Dickinson said. Emily and Michelle sat down.

"So what are your names?" Mr. Dickinson asked.

"Oh how rude of us. I'm Michelle and this is Emily." Michelle said. She introduced him to Emily.

"Hi." Emily said.

"So what brings you girls here?" Mr. Dickinson asked.

"Well, we here to tell you about a tournament that is going to be held at our school." Emily said.

"Tournament?" Mr. Dickinson asked. "Tell me what school are you talking about and what kind of tournament?"

"Oh, we're from BBGS. Beyblading Girl School. We're having a beyblading tournament there. We were sent from our principle." Michelle said.

"Who is your principle?" Mr. Dickinson asked.

"Keiko-sama or Sakuya Keiko. We are her students." Emily answered. Mr. Dickinson's eyes widened, and let out a gasp.

" Um, Mr. Dickinson will you please sign here if you agreed. We've already taken care of the advertisements for the tournament." Michelle said. She took out two contracts.

"Just sign right here." Emily said. She pointed to the dotted line.

"Um, okay." Mr. Dickinson said. He signed both contracts.

"Its nice having working with you." Emily said. She took the contracts away from him after he finish signing it.

**Flashback ended (In Mr. Dickinson's office)**

"So we finally meet after all these years." Mr. Dickinson said. He looked out the window seeing the landscape of the city. He had both of his hands on his back one place over the other. He went over to his desk and press a button and held it.

"Alex, tell John to drive me to Tyson's house. I need to get there as soon as possible." Mr. Dickinson said. He let go of the button after he finished speaking.

"Yes, Mr. Dickinson." Alex replied.

Tyson's Dojo 

"3,2,1 let it rip!" Two beyblades shot out. They were charging at each other with great force. The red, blue and white beyblade clashed into the purplish beyblade.

"DRAGOON!" Tyson yelled. A bluish and whitish dragon like came out. It had two large claws.

"Fine, two can play at this game. GAIA DRAGOON!" Daichi yelled. An animal similar to Dragoon came out. It was yellowish and silverfish. The two bitbeast fought each other. Kai, Max and the others watch from the back porch.

"Come on Dragoon! Lets give it all we've got." Tyson said. Dragoon constantly kept hitting Gaia Dragoon until the blade finish spinning.

"Oh man I lost again. Rematch. I WANT A REMATCH." Daichi said. He picked up his blade and went straight to Tyson begging him to give him another rematch.

"Tyson there's some girl outside that wants to speak to the Blade Breakers." Tyson's grandfather said.

"It must be one of my crazy fan girl." Tyson said. He flipped his hair. Everybody was kind of giggling except for Kai. He just putted on a smile.

"Hey what's wrong? What's so funny?" Tyson asked.

"You don't get it Tyson do you? You're a monkey. Who would like you?" Daichi said explaining why they're laughing.

"Shut up!" Tyson said. He held Daichi up and almost punched him.

"Excuse but she's still waiting." Tyson's grandfather said.

"Oh yeah. I wonder who she is." Max asked. The Blade Breakers walked to the front of the dojo. There stand a girl with long hair down to her waist she had her hair pulled back. She had her arms crossed.

"You know it's not nice to keep a girl waiting." The girl said. She waved one of her finger side to side.

"Oh yeah. What are you doing here anyway?" Tyson said.

_There's something not right with this girls she seems very different. _Kai thought.

You know Kai. It's rude to say that some one is strange or different." She said eyeing Kai. Kai was shocked.

_How could she have known what I'm thinking?_ Kai thought.

"Trust me I know." The girl said. She rest her hands on her waist." But, I won't explain myself. I'm only here for a reason."

TBC…

Done I hopes you people enjoy it. This is not a romance fanfic I decided to write a romance fanfic some other time cuz some of my friends are driving me crazy with some of their romance fanfic. But I hope you enjoy it, Please Review. Pretty please with a cherry on the top.


	4. Jessi and the Choice

, Hola! How have you people been. Thank you for the reviews. So here you have it the fourth chapter.

**N**: indications or location

(A/N): Author's note

_N_: Thoughts

"M": dialogues

Chapter 4 

"Trust me I know." The girl said. She rest her hands on her waist." But, I won't explain myself. I'm only here for a reason."

"Oh yeah for what reason?" Tyson said. He held out his fist. The girl folded her arms and turned her body.

"I'm just here to tell you that your test will soon come." The girl said. She closed her eyes and turned her back facing them and started walking.

"Wait what test?" Ray asked. The girl paused. There were thunderclouds gathering and then it started raining.

"Huh?" Max said as he felt rain falling. The Bladebrakers looked up. But, when they stopped looking up at the sky they notice that the girl disappeared and it stopped raining.

"Where did she go?" Daichi asked looking around for her.

"Don't worrying it will soon come. If you guys are destined to be them then this test won't be a problem. But, if you guys aren't who you guys are destined to be then this test will be a death chamber. But, you'll soon fine out wouldn't you?" The girl was saying but it was only her voice. The Bladebrakers were looking around to see if the girl is still there. Then, a car was at the entrance of the dojo. The door opened and Mr. Dickinson stepped out.

"Hey boys." Mr. Dickinson said.

"Oh hi Mr. Dickinson. Um, did you for any chance bump into a girl with long black hair and has her hair tie back?" Kenny asked.

"No, I didn't see anyone on my way here." Mr. Dickinson answered. He was confused about what Kenny was talking about. "Why?"

"Well, it sounds funny but there were a girl that told us something about who we are destined to be and that a test will tell us an answered." Max said.

"Oh no. She must be one of Sakuya's." Mr. Dickinson said as his eyes widened. " I guess she found out about it." Mr. Dickinson looked down.

"Found out about what and who's this Sakuya?" Ray asked.

"Sakuya was one of my college classmates. She was a very smart student. Her family was from where the Saint Shields. Their duties were to protect some kind of legendary bitbeast. I guess that's the reason why she held it." Mr. Dickinson said.

"Held what?" Daichi asked.

"Oh I forgot to tell you." He let out a laugh. "She is hosting a beyblading tournament and I suppose that she's finally ready." Mr. Dickinson looked up at the sky.

At Hilary's House (In the Living Room) 

"What's taking Jessi so long she said that she's going to be here 1 hour after we get here and it's already 4:15." Connie said. She grabbed a pillowing and embraced it." I wonder if she's okay?"

"What is Jessi doing?" Hilary asked as she looked up to them.

"She said that she had to give a message to somebody from Keiko-sensei." Michelle said. She took a cookie from the plate and started chewing it.

"Who?" Hilary asked. She picked up he legs off the floor and placed them on the couch.

"She didn't tell us. She said that it's a secret." Emily said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Ding, dong." The doorbell rang.

"Hilary, I'm kind of busy can you get the door." Hilary mom cried from the kitchen.

"Okay." Hilary said she went to the door with Michelle and Emily following.

"Thanks honey." Hilary's mom said from the kitchen as she popped her head out. Hilary opened the door and found the same girl that was talking to the Bladebrakers standing on her front porch.

"Yo Hilary. Long time no see." The girl said. She had her hands behind her back and had one eye closed.

"J-Jessi." Hilary said. She was shocked.

"May I come in?" Jessi asked.

"Yeah." Hilary said. She invited her in. They walked in the living room.

"Jessi!" Connie said as she straightens up her back. She gave her an evil glare. "What was taking you so long? You're 15 minutes late." She pointed at the clock.

"Sorry. It took longer than I expected, so my calculation wasn't correct." Jessi said as she placed one of her hand on her behind her head and smile with her eyes closed. Everybody sat down. But, when Jessi was about to sit down Hilary's mother burst out of the kitchen and embraced Jessi.

"Jessi how have you been. Oh my god you grew." Hilary's mom said as she let Jessi go and looked at how high she was.

"Hi." Jessi said. Then, there was a loud whistle sound.

"Oh no. I forgot to close the fire. Sit down and enjoy yourselves. Dinner will be ready for 2 hours." Hilary's mom said. She went back into the kitchen. Everybody started a little giggle.

"You know that wasn't so funny." Jessi said while crossing her arm. Hilary looked at the clock.

"Oh my god it's already 4:30. I totally forgot to water the plants." Hilary said. She went outside to her yard then into a greenhouse with the girls following. (A/N: I know I exaggerated a little. But I love green houses. They're so green. So please don't complain about the greenhouse. Thank you.)

"Take a seat." Hilary said she showed then a table with 8 chairs and has a pitcher of lemonade with 8 cups. "Sometimes, my other friends come over for a school project we're working on." Hilary said she took a pitcher of lemonade and pour lemonade into 5 cups. The girls sit down. Connie and Emily were playing with some flowers. Hilary took a water hose and turned it on. Jessi took a sip of her lemonade.

"Than, have you ever think of coming back." Jessi asked. Everybody paused. Hilary stopped watering the planted. Jessi looked up. "Have you ever thought about it?"

Then there were sounds of drops of water. Then it stopped.

"Yeah sometimes." Hilary said. She lowered her head. "Sometimes I also think about going back." Hilary said.

"You know everybody misses you right?" Connie said. She looked at a flower. Hilary's looked at Emily and Connie.

"Yeah. Everybody is hoping you could come back." Emily said with a smile on her face. Connie looked up at Hilary.

"They're correct, Hilary. All of us really miss you." Lianne said. Hilary turned her head at Lianne, Jessi and Michelle's direction.

"So what do you say?" Michelle said. She gave Hilary a warm smile. Hilary put on a smile.

"Sure why not?" Hilary said as she smile with her eyes closed.

"Yeah!" Connie said. She got up and gave Hilary a hug. "Hey we still have 1 more weeks here." Connie let go of Hilary.

"And I have 2 weeks off for spring recess." Hilary said.

"You could show us all the fun places." Emily said.

"And don't forget the best malls." Connie said. I'm hoping to redo my closet. Some of my clothes are so last year." Connie said.

"But you just bought them last year." Lianne asked as she drank from her cup.

"I know that's why they are so last year and besides I need fabric for the new outfit I'm creating." Connie said as she placed her hands on her waist.

"Okay. Than why don't we start tomorrow?" Hilary suggested.

"Sure." Jessi said.

"Fine with me." Michelle said.

"What they say." Emily said. Hilary looked at Lianne. Lianne put down her cup.

"Okay." Lianne said.

"Yeah. Than it's decided. We'll start to have fun tomorrow." Connie said as she threw her hands up in the air.

"Back to the BBGS. I need to discuss about that with my mom." Hilary said.

"Fine." Jessi said.

_Well, back to past. Well, I just hope I could put down my past with the Bladebrakers down. But, on the other hand I wonder if Sikua is still as powerful as before. I haven't train with her for so long. _Hilary thought as she was listening to the conversation with Connie, Emily, Michelle, and Lianne. Jessi was still sitting on the corner chair looking at Hilary with a warm smile.

_Don't worry Hilary. You will do fine or maybe even better. But we'll have to see. The future can change by every move you make._

END

Yeah I finally finish it. We'll I hope you like it. See ya. Please review. I'm still thinking of how the fifth chapter should be about. I hope I could update it soon.


	5. BBGS

Yo. So how do you people think of my fourth chapter? Since I'm finish with the fourth chapter and posted it up here is the fifth chapter. This is the chapter that I'm mostly proud of. So enjoy!

**N**: indications or location

(A/N): Author's note

_N_: Thoughts

"M": dialogues

Chapter 5 

_Don't worry Hilary. You will do fine or maybe even better. But we'll have to see. The future can change by every move you make._

"Hey Jessi." Michelle said as she sat down. Jessi stopped looking at Hilary and the gang.

"Huh?" Jessi asked as her eyes followed Michelle while she was sitting down next to her.

"Who exactly did you go see?" Michelle asked. Jessi took her cup of lemonade and started drinking it.

"Don't worry you'll find out soon." Jessi said as she out down her cup. "Plus you'll meet them at the tournament. They are the best one there I hope." Jessi said.

"Fine. But to tell you if they don't come on time I will be very disappointed. Besides it is Keiko-sensei that told you to go tell them personally. So they must be good." Michelle said as she took a bunch of her hair and started playing with it.

**After 1Weeks (At The Airport)**

"Come on Hilary. We'll be late." Connie said as she started dragging Hilary.

"Okay. But why are you in such a hurry. The plane doesn't take of until 30 minutes." Hilary said as she was dragged. The other girls were behind her. Emily rushed over to Hilary.

"Hey Connie you're going to pull off Hilary's hand off." Emily said as she was walking at the speed as Hilary with her hands behind her back.

"Yeah. What's the big rush?" Lianne said with her arms crossed and walking slowly.

"Hadn't you heard? There's a new store call STAR." Connie said trying to rush them.

"STAR?" Hilary asked as Connie was rushing her.

"Stara Tim Accessory Realm." Connie said as she rushed them. Hilary was putting on a smile. "Come on let's hurry."

"Okay, okay." Hilary said. _I hope that the Bladebrakers can forgive me._

At School 

"Oh no I'm going to be late." Tyson said as he run down the hall. He stopped at his classroom and opened the door. Kenny looked up to Tyson.

"Oh you made it." Kenny said as he closed his laptop. Tyson took a seat next to Kenny and put his stuff down. Then he put his head down. A man walked into the classroom and stand at the front of the classroom.

"Please be quiet." The mad said as he said it in a loud voice that everybody could hear. He wrote his name on the board. Everybody took a seat.

"Thank you." He said as he put down the chalk and turned around to face the class. "Good morning I'm a substitute for your class. Your teacher isn't here today so I will take her place until she comes back." He looked at the attendance. Then, he held his head up. "Oh and my name is Tarda sensei." Then he looked back at the attendance sheet and another paper. "Ah it seems that your classmate Hilary had just transfer to another school." Everybody started whispering. The teacher clear his throat then everybody stopped whispering and looked up to the teacher. "Thank you. Please raise your hand as I called your name. Taylor."

**After School (Tyson's Dojo)**

"So Hilary transfer?" Max asked as he looked at Kenny.

"That would explain why she haven't gone to our practices." Ray said. Kenny was online on his school's home page.

"Check this out, they say that Hilary was transfer into a school called BBGS." Kenny said as he read the information on his laptop.

"Huh?" What kind of school is that?" Daichi asked.

"It's a Beyblade school." Kai said all of sudden.

"A beyblade school? Don't make me laugh. Hilary barely knows how to beyblade." Tyson said as he started laughing.

"If that's true than how come she made it in?" Kai said. He gave a kind of stare at Tyson.

"Oh come on Kai. Everybody can go to school." Max said waving his hands up and down.

"Well, not for this one." Kai looked at the rest of the Blade Breakers. "This school is a special kind of school. It only accepts the best. It also the number one beyblading school in the world. I tried making it in and they didn't accept me in." Kai said.

"Kai is right." Dizzy said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ray asked.

"Here Chief. There's some info about that school here." Dizzy said. A page of info came out.

"Ah. Kai is right. Not that much people is able to get in and it's the first Beyblading School in the whole world." Kenny said in shock. Everybody was shocked. Then, all of a sudden a dove flew into the dojo. There was a piece of paper attached to it. The paper was curled up and a red ribbon was tied around it. Kai looked at the dove.

"Huh?" Tyson said as he looked at the dove. Everybody's head turned towards the dove.

"Look there's something attached to it." Max said as he pointed to the dove's left foot. Daichi went to grab the dove. He took the paper from the dove's foot. After Daichi took the paper the dove flew away. He uncurled the paper. Everyone went over to Daichi to read the letter excepted for Kai. Daichi read the letter out loud.

"Dear, Blade Breakers.

By the time you read this letter I must of left Japan. I'm sorry to give you a last minute notice. But, I wasn't pretty much part of the team anyway. I met up with my old friends. They wanted me to come back so I said why not. I might never come back but that doesn't mean that I won't be seeing you guys anymore. As a matter of fact me will meet again soon. Who knows maybe the next time we meet will be at in a beyblade battle tournament. So I guess this is goodbye. Sayonara. Hilary." Daichi finished reading.

"Hey guys do you think that the beybattle tournament held in the BBGS." Kenny said. Everybody turned their heads to Kenny. "I mean hear me out. The tournament that Mr. Dickinson told us and at the same time Hilary transfer." Kenny said.

"And don't forget what she wrote down. She said who knows maybe the next time we meet will be at in a beyblade battle tournament. I mean how would she know about the tournament." Dizzy added.

"That's right Dizzy." Kenny agreed.

"Well, it does make some sense." Ray said.

"Yeah." Max agreed.

"Well, we'll have to wait to that day to come and we'll see won't we." Tyson said as he looked at his teammates.

_So she is really part of that team. This tournament will be a great tournament. _Kai said. He looked up at the sky.

At BBGS 

"Ah. It feels so good to be back." Connie said as she stretched herself while walking through the doors. Hilary looked around.

"It changed a lot since I left." Hilary said as she looked around.

"Of course. It was the schools 500th anniversary. They changed it every 100 years. It is usually the students that do the designs." Michelle said as she was walking up the stairs.

"Yeah and this year was Connie and Emily that were the main designers for the school." Lianne added.

"No wonder it seems like it's there style." Hilary said as she looked around again.

"Hey have you people see Jessi anywhere." Emily asked as she looked around for her. "I haven't seen her since we left the car."

"Oh she said that Keiko–sensei told her to see her the minute she came back here." Connie said as she turned to Emily.

"About what?" Hilary asked as she turned her head towards Connie. Connie answered with a shrugged.

"Who knows? She always full of secrets." Michelle said while they were walking. "Ah, here we are." Connie said. She opened the door.

There were five beds on one side of the room. Each had its own kind of designed. Emily went over to a flower shaped bed. It had shelves filled with manga books. There were also some drawers and on her wall was some oh her designed. She had some anime stuffed animal on her bed. Connie walked over to a circular bed with see through curtains surrounding it. It had some stuffed animals on her shelves and her bed. She had big star and moon shaped cushions around her bed. She also had a moon and star glow in the dark pasted around her bed. Michelle walked over to a harp shaped bed. She had stacks of cds on her shelves. There was also a little stereo near her bed and a computer. She had 2 to3 posters of stars around her bed. She had music note shaped pillows. Lianne walked over to a sort of bunk bed except that the bed was on the top only. The bottom of it was a small desk with a laptop and some beyblades and some beyblade pieces. The there was a chair, and there was a little basket and on her bed was a wolf sleeping. Then there were two empty beds. One of them was an old fashion bed with four poles. And next to the bed was a tree that wasn't really big but it almost reached up to the ceiling. The trees branches were intertwine with the two poles that were next to it. The top of the tree, which had leaves, was over the middle top part of the bed. Then there were some big pillows on the bed. Hilary walked over to a normal bed. It was decorated. It was nice and neat. Next to it was her luggage.

"So I guess this is my bed." Hilary said. The girls turned their head towards her.

"Yeah." Emily said. The girls walked over to her.

"You don't like it." Connie said. "Don't worry we could go shopping tomorrow for decorations for your room."

"No it's just that I never thought that you'll keep it this way. I thought that you'll I don't know. Use it for something else." Hilary said as she looked down at her lap.

"Of course not. We know that some day you'll come back so we left it the way it is." Michelle said as she placed one of her hand on Hilary's hands.

"Thanks." Hilary said as she looked up. The girls were smiling at Hilary. "But we're still going on the shopping spree. My room seems so boring compare to yours."

"Of course." Lianne said.

"Yeah shopping." Connie said as she jumped up.

"Hey lets invite Jessi." Emily said.

"She won't be coming. She said that she'll be Keiko-sensei's office for a while." Connie said. She was crossing her arms and shaking her head.

"Ah, she'll miss all the shopping fun." Hilary said. "Should we wait for her?"

"Nope." Lianne said. Hilary turned to her.

"Why?" Hilary asked.

"Cause she doesn't like shopping." Lianne answered. " That'll be torture for her."

"Oh." Hilary said. _I wonder what they are discussing about._

**At Keiko-Sensei's Office**

"Kluck, cluck." There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." A woman said. She was facing out the window.  
"Good afternoon." Jessi said as she walked into the room. She gave a little bow. "I have told them about it."

"Did they have any idea you were talking about?" the woman said.

"No. I think the Mr. Dickinson told them. When, I was almost going to leave I saw him arrive at the house and he was talking to them about the tournament." Jessi said.

"Good. So the time has finally come, Blade Breakers."

TBC…

Okay people. There you have it the fifth chapter. The sixth chapter is where all the fun comes in. The Tournament. So stay tune for the next chapter. Till next time.


	6. Home Sweet Home

Yo. How's it going? Here's the sixth chapter. Thanks for the reviews. This chapter is when the tournament starts so there's some action and I'll try to put some funny part if I could. Enjoy!

**N**: indications or location

(A/N): Author's note

_N_: Thoughts

"M": dialogues

Chapter 6 

"Did they have any idea you were talking about?" the woman said.

"No. I think the Mr. Dickinson told them. When, I was almost going to leave I saw him arrive at the house and he was talking to them about the tournament." Jessi said.

"Good. So the time has finally come, Blade Breakers." The woman said.

"Oh and Hilary came back." Jessi said. The woman kind of jumped when she heard it.

"Really? To visit or stay?" the woman asked.

"She's staying here she's helping us with the tournament she decided to help us." Jessi answered. The woman came out of the shadow. She was wearing a kind of formal principle suit. On her left chest there was a golden pin that's says BBGS. She walked to the front of the desk. She had shoes with heels.

"Thank you. You may leave now Jessi." Keiko-sensei said. Jessi bowed a little. Then, she opened the door and walked put closing the door softly.

"It's better than I thought." Keiko-sensei said. She walked back to the back of the desk looking outside the wind. She was staring at Hilary in the yard of the school.

"Welcome back. I just hope you're up to this." Keiko-sensei said.

In the Main Halls 

Jessi was walking down the hall and almost going upstairs to her room. Then, she heard footsteps coming she turned around.

"There you are. I went into Keiko-sensei's office to she if you were there. But Keiko-sensei said that you left." Connie said trying to take small breaths.

"Huh? What's the problem?" Jessi said. She looked at Connie.

"We're going shopping. You want to come?" Connie asked, while pulling her left arm.

"Okay, okay." Jessi said. She and Connie walked outside to the schoolyard. It was filled with flowers and on each side there were a little park with some swings, slides and jungle Jim. In the middle of it there were a pool that spelled BBGS if you were flying in a helicopter. Then, there were trees with some hammock tied to it.

"Jessi is coming also." Connie said as she was catching up with the others.

"Okay." Hilary said.

"So what were you up to anyway in Keiko-sensei's office?" Emily asked as she got closer to Jessi give her a suspicious look.

"Nothing." Jessi said. She put on a smile. Emily moves away.

"Rreeaallyy?" Emily said. She placed her hands on her hips.

"Yeah." Jessi answered. She was trying to fake smile.

"Emily, come on. Don't torture Jessi like that right Jessi?" Michelle said. Jessi nodded her head fast. "But, I am curious. What were you discussing about in Keiko sensei's office?" Jessi was kind of nervous. Connie, Hilary and Lianne notice as Emily and Michelle were ganging up to Jessi.

"Come on cut it out will you?" Hilary said waving her hands.

"Yeah. The mall is going to close in about 4 hours." Connie said as she was trying to drag Emily and Michelle away.

"Yeah come on." Lianne said. She started walking with Hilary out the front gates.

"Hey wait for us!" Emily cried. Emily and Michelle ran to them. Jessi let out a relief gasp. Then, turned to Connie.

"You okay?" Connie said patting her back. Jessi nodded a yes. They started walking but weren't that behind.

"Hey, you were listening to our conversation right?" Jessi asked. Connie turned to her.

"Huh?" Connie asked. "Oh you mean the one with Keiko-sensei. Well, yeah I was looking for you so I kind of eavesdropping. Hey the door was opened." Connie said with a shrug. "Come on if we don't catch up we'll lose them." Connie started running. Jessi also started running and was catching up to the other girls.

At the Mall 

"Wow." Hilary said. She looked around the mall. "This mall really had a do over."

"Come on Hilary lets go." Connie said. She dragged Hilary into a shop in the mall. The girls were shopping happily. They were going from store to store looking at its stuff. They were buying almost anything they see that's cute. They went to jewelry stores, music stores, art stores and lots of other stores. They also went to a fountain on the 5th floor in the mall. Then, they stopped. They decided to take a little break and get something to eat and drink. They took some seats and sat down.

"Hey Hilary what do you want?" Michelle asked.

"Hmmm. I don't really care." Hilary answered.

"Then, why don't we get the Flower Garden, Dumpling Field and umm for dessert we could get the Fudge Mountain." Lianne said as she was looking in the menu. Then, she put it down. "Is it okay?" Everybody nodded their heads yes. Lianne raised a hand. "Um excuse me." A waitress went the table. She took out a pencil and pen.

"Yes. What would you like?" She asked. She got ready to right.

"We would like a Flower Garden, Dumpling Field, six Fudge Mountain, two strawberry smoothie, two banana smoothie and two watermelon smoothie." Lianne said.

"Is that all?" The waitress asked as she was checking her list. Lianne nodded her head. The waitress took the menu from them and walked away.

"So Hilary learn any new attacks while you were in Tokyo?" Emily said. She placed her head on her palm and her elbow on the table. Hilary nodded her head no. Then a waitress brings in the smoothies and places them in the middle of the table. Connie and Jessi grab the watermelon smoothies. Lianne and Hilary took the banana smoothies. Emily and Michelle took the strawberry smoothies. The girls put the smoothies in front of them.

"Why didn't you improve your attacks?" Lianne asked. She was twirling the straw. Hilary places each of her hands on sides opposite of each other on the cup.

"I guess its because it would never thought I would blade again." Hilary answered.

"Oh well we could always work on it." Michelle said. She placed her hand on her shoulder. Hilary nodded agreeing with Michelle.

"But you do know that the tournament is going to begin in 2 days right?" Jessi asked. Hilary nodded her head.

"But we could work on it. I mean you and Sikua makes a good team." Connie said she gives Hilary a smile with one eye closed.

"Thanks." Hilary said. Then a waitress came. She places a plate of vegetables and fruit cut into beautiful flowers and leaves on the table. She also places a plate filled with dumplings and six chocolate sundaes. "Okay lets dig in."

In the School Front Yard 

"I'm like so full." Connie said as she placed her hand on her stomach.

"Me too." Emily said. She was walking slowly. The girls went inside of the building.

"I guess we'll start the training tomorrow, Hilary." Lianne said.

"Fine with me." Hilary said. The girls all went into the building and into their rooms.

**Day of the Tournament**

"Okay Sikua lets use Pedal Dance!" Hilary cried. A blade, which was purplish and the ring of it, was dark pink. The beyblade was spinning fast all over the place then it looked as if it were everywhere. "Okay, target that tree." One of the beyblade in that illusion went straight into the tree and chopped it off. The girls started clapping.

"Nice you've improve Hilary." Lianne said as she slowed her clapping. Connie nodded up and down very hard. Jessi and Emily gave her thumbs up. Michelle gave her a smile. Lianne looked at her watch.

"Okay girls let go. They'll be here soon. We have to gets something ready." Lianne said. Then she started walking. Michelle, Jessi, Connie and Emily were walking behind Lianne. Hilary was staying behind. She looked down at her beyblade. It was still spinning on the ground. Emily noticed that Hilary wasn't there so she decided to go back.

"Are you ready?" Hilary asked as she bends down to look at her beyblade. She felt some emotion from the blade. "Great." Then, she put on a sad face. "I just hope I was as strong as you are." Then she let out a breath. The beyblade started to spin around. "Don't worry I'm okay." Hilary said. She putted on a smile. Emily was looking around fro Hilary.

"There you are. Lets go." Emily said. She dragged Hilary out the door with Hilary's beyblade following.

Inside a Huge Dorm 

The dorm was full of girls. Lianne, Jessi, Michelle and Connie were standing on top of the balcony of it. Then, Emily came in with Hilary.

"They will we here soon. On behalf of the school I just want to tell you girls something from Keiko-sensei. There will be no disrespectfulness. You are to treat them well." Lianne said out loud so everyone could hear.

"And you must follow the rules carefully." Jessi added. Then a girl came to Connie. She whispered something into Connie's ear. Connie nodded her head.

"Okay, thank you." Connie said. Then Connie walked up to the balcony.

"They are now here we hope that all of you will follow the rules." Connie said. Emily started walking with the other girls following.

_Well, here goes nothing._ Hilary thought as she was walking down the hall and onto the staircase balcony.

**Outside the School (In the Front Yard)**

_It's time. We will finally meet again. _Mr. Dickinson thought as he got out of the limo van. There were also other limo vans with bladders in it. Tyson got out of the limo van.

"Wow! So this id BBGS." Tyson said as he was looking around. The Bladebreakers got out of the car.

"Wow! This place is huge." Max added. The Bladebrakers were amazed of the school except for Kai. The front yard had a few fountains lined up. There was a statue of a huge beyblade and on the top of it was the letters BBGS. Then another car pulled in. Out came six boys and an old man about Mr. Dickinson's age. He was wearing a gray suit. Mr. Dickinson notices something familiar about him then he realized it was someone he used to know.

"John?" Mr. Dickinson said as he was looking closely at that man. The man turned to him.

"Dickinson?" The old man said as he and Mr. Dickinson was walking closer. "It's been a long time hasn't it? It's been about ten years." Mr. John said.

"Yep." Mr. Dickinson said then he notice some boys around him. "And who might these young boys be?" Mr. Dickinson asked.

"Oh their my team." Mr. John asked.

TBC…

Okay sorry people that there's no action in here but it will soon be I promise. So who is these boys and is Hilary ready to face against the Bladebrakes. Stay tune for the next chapter.


	7. Beginning

Hello, sorry about the last chapter. I'm sorry that the last chapter doesn't have any action but I'm sure that at least some of the chapters have.

**N**: indications or location

(A/N): Author's note

_N_: Thoughts

"M": dialogues

**Chapter 7**

"Yep." Mr. Dickinson said then he notice some boys around him. "And who might these young boys be?" Mr. Dickinson asked.

"Oh their my team." Mr. John answered.

"Oh I see you also has a team also." Mr. Dickinson said. Mr. John let out a small laugh.

"You too Dickinson. Those boys behind you are your team right." Mr. John said. Mr. Dickinson looked back.

"Well, of course. They're the Bladebrakers. This is Tyson, Max, Ray, Daichi, and Kenny." Mr. Dickinson introducing them one by one. "Care to introduce your boys to me."

"Oh." Mr. John laughed. "Sure." He introduced the boys from left to right. "Kenneth." Kenneth has spiked up hair. "Joseph." Joseph had some strands of hair tied back. "Kelvin." He had some strands of hair spiked up. " Nick." He had his hair flattened. "And last but not least Wilson." He also had spiked up hair except it was a little short. The five boys bowed together.

"Well, it's a pleasure of meeting you." Mr. Dickinson said shaking each of their hands. Then the front door to the building opened. There was six beyblades spinning around. Everybody's attention turned to it. "I guess we're suppose to follow them." Mr. Dickinson took the first step. Then, the beyblades were going into the building with everybody following. It was pitch black in there. Then, there was a clap. Every lights and candles lit up and before they knew it the beyblades disappeared.

"Well, I wasn't hoping for you people to come so early." Connie said. She had her head on her arms, which was crossed on top of the balcony. Everybody's attention turned to the balcony where there was six girls standing. The girls were standing from left to right. It was Lianne, Michelle, Jessi, Hilary, Connie and then Emily. The Bladebrakers were shocked to see that Hilary and Jessi were on the balcony. Hilary looked sad when she saw the people she was familiar with.

"We weren't hoping to be early. We just got on the plane early because we thought there would be traffic or problems." Mr. John said looking up at the girls.

"Oh." Michelle said. She had one hand on her waist with the other one on the balcony.

"Well, anyway we want to welcome you." Hilary said. One of her hand was holding on to her other arm.

"If there's any questions please ask us now." Lianne said. Both of her arms were on her waist. Nobody raised his or her hands. There was a short moment of silence.

"If there isn't any question then we shall begin." Jessi said. Her voice wasn't as loud as the others. She was standing there with her eyes half wide. Then, one hand was raised. Emily noticed the hand. She tilted her body towards the balcony and place her head onto on of her palms. She pointed to Tyson.

"Yes." Emily said. Tyson dropped his hand back down.

"What is the meaning of this?" Tyson ask.

"Good questions but I think you would know the purpose of it when this tournament is finish." Jessi answered. She was playing with her hair. Then, Tyson shouted back.

"Why?" Tyson asked eagerly.

"Because it'll be easier for you to understand if the tournament is over." A voice came out. Then, Keiko-sensei came out of the shadows. The girls were surprised and so were the others. The girls made way for Keiko-sensei. Tyson was about to ask another question but Mr. Dickinson stopped by placing his hand on Tyson's shoulder and gave him a side-to-side nod. Tyson listened to Mr. Dickinson and didn't raise his hand.

"Hello and welcome. I'm the head mistress here. If you have any questions you could always ask these girls or me. But you must ask these girls first." Keiko- sensei said as she pointed to the girls. "I'm guessing all of you are tired from coming here. My girls will show you to your rooms." Keiko turned to the girls and gave them a tell- them look. The girls went down the stairs.

"People on the bottom right will come with me. People on the top right will go with Jessi." Lianne said as she showed the people who Jessi is. "Center bottom is with Connie. Center top is with Emily." Lianne said while showing the people who they would follow. "Top right is with Michelle and the bottom left is with Hilary." Hilary was shock.

"Is there any problem?" Keiko said. Then, there was a long pause of silence. "If there isn't any problem please continue on." Then Keiko looked at the Mr. Dickinson and the others. "Can you please come with me?" Keiko asked then she started walking with Mr. Dickinson and the other following.

"Okay now we will continue." Lianne said. Then, all of them walked in different directions.

With Hilary's Group 

She looked at the people and the inside the room. She looked at the group of six bladders. She gave them a warm smile.

"Enjoy your stay." Hilary said while closing the door. "Let's continue." The last group was the Blade Breakers. It was silent. All they heard was footsteps. Tyson was giving her a glare. He glared at her on the back. He broke the silence.

"Why?" Tyson said. Hilary jumped. Everybody stared at her.

"W-What do you mean?" Hilary asked as she continues to walk.

"If you don't know than I'll tell. Why are you with the BBGS?" Tyson ask.

"It's none of your business." Hilary answered.

"You're our friend. We want to know." Max added. Hilary stopped in front of a door. So did the others. Then, there was a long sign of silence.

"I was born here and trained here. The people in BBGS are my family. My friends, teachers and classmates. I would even risk my live in order for the school. Here is your room." Hilary said. She opened the door next to her. The Blade Breakers went inside the room. "In your room you should find six electrical maps. They will help you get around the school. Enjoy your stay." Hilary said then, she shut the door. She leaned on the door next to her letting out a relief.

"You okay?" Connie said looking at her. Hilary brought her head up.

"Yeah I guess." Hilary answered. She lowered her head.

"Don't worry. They'll understand. After all you guys were friends. Anyway lets go down to the kitchen. We're making some desserts. Care to join?" Connie asked. Hilary smiled. Then, she straightens up her back.

"Sure why not." Hilary said. Connie let out a giggle.

"Then, lets hurry before they starts without us." Then, the two girls started walking.

_We were friends. Will they even understand after the tournament? I just hope they will. _Hilary was trying to find the answers for those while walking.

Blade Breakers Room 

Tyson was looking at Dragoon while the rest were unpacking. Then, he looked up at Kenny.

"Are they really strong?" Tyson asked.

"Huh?" Kenny said. Then, he looked up. "Well, it's hard to say but they seem strong. After that meeting with Jessi." Kenny said. Then he took out he laptop. Then, Kenny opened it.

"Now that feels good." Dizzy said. Then Kenny started taping.

"Well according to these data. All of them are the same as Hilary. They were the all born here. Their parents were bladders and not only were they bladders. They were the best ones too. So I'm guessing they're taking their places." Kenny said.

"Then, do you have any information on their battle skills?" Max asked.

"Oh no Chief. You need a password in order to enter in the school's profile." Dizzy said. There was a knock on the door. Kai went to get it. He opened the door. There stand a girl.

"Hey. I'm Lianne nice to meet you." Lianne said as she bowed. The Blade Breakers had a black face.

"Hi." Ray said. Then, she straightens up her back.

"So you guys are the famous Blade Breakers." Lianne said with a sort of evil smile. Tyson was kind of laughing.

"We're not that famous." Tyson said with a big smile on his face. Lianne noticed a boy leaning on the wall. Then, she walked over to Kai. She gave him a warm smile and some dreamy eyes.

"So you're Kai. Hilary told me about you. You're the I-don't-care one. But you look kind of cute like that." Her face closed in. The Blade Breakers were shock and surprised. Lianne's face was closing into Kai's face. She closed her eyes. "Anyway I'm only here because of Hilary. She said not to go easy on her during the tournament. That's all. Enjoy your stay." Lianne turned and walked back to the door and exited. The Blade Breakers stood there still.

"Um. What just happen?" Kenny asked. They looked at Kai. Kai closed his eyes and was silent.

TBC….

Done finally. Sorry for the delay. I was on vacation so I wasn't on my computer that much. Anyway I forgot to tell you that I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE. My friend told me to tell you people that. Bye and thanks for reading this chappie.


	8. Sweets and Boys

HI! So how you people doing out there. I'm sorry I took me so long to update. Is because I'm writing two fanfics. So it might take a little longer for me to update.

**N**: indications or location

(A/N): Author's note

_N_: Thoughts

"M": dialogues

Chapter 8

"Um. What just happen?" Kenny asked. They looked at Kai. Kai closed his eyes and was silent.

**In The Kitchen**

Lianne walked into the room. Everyone was staring at Lianne for a while.

"Where were you?" Emily asked. While cracking some eggs and putting them in the bowl.

"Yeah were making dessert. I'm making a chocolate cake." Connie said as she was adding chocolate into her bowl.

"Oh nothing I just had to take care of something." Lianne answered. She walked over to Hilary. "I'll help you with your strawberry shortcake." Lianne said. Hilary looked over to Lianne.

"Thanks." Hilary thanked her. Lianne went over to the refrigerator and took out about two packs of big strawberries. She opened the cases and poured them into a bowl. She then started washing them.

"So where is Jessi?" Lianne asked while washing the strawberries.

"Yeah where is she?" Connie asked.

"She said that she had some unfinished things to do." Michelle said while batting the dough.

"So what are you making?" Connie asked while making decorations for the cake.

"Me?" Michelle asked pointed at her.

"Yes you." Connie answered pointing at Michelle.

"Well, to tell you the truth I have no idea." Michelle answered with a little nervous giggle. Everybody stared at her with their mouths wide opened.

"So you're just dumping things in?" Hilary added.

"Yeah, you know me I'm never good at cooking." Michelle said. She had her hand on the back of her head.

"Um, are you actually going to serve that?" Emily asked pointing at the bowl.

"Of course or else I'll be wasting food and that's bad." Michelle answered while continuing on her work. "So who will be the first one tasting it?" Once Michelle turned around there was nobody in sight. The pans and bowls were clashing and the water was still running. " Emily? Hilary? Connie? Lianne?" Michelle looked around.

**With Jessi**

Jessi was sitting on a bench in the garden crossing her legs as she watched a little black kitten play with a purple ball of yarn. The kitty was playing cheerfully. Then, there were footsteps it stopped next to a bench. Jessi looked up to see that the person was Kelvin. She bowed politely and then turned her gaze back to the black kitty.

"Is this seat taken?" Kelvin asked as he was pointing at an empty seat next to Jessi. Jessi didn't answer instead she kept watching the little kitten playing. "I'll take that as a no." Then he sat down. There was a long pause of silence. "It's a nice day isn't it?" he asked looking up at the sky. The Jessi got up. Kelvin's eyes followed her motion.

"Come on Chira. Let's go." Jess said in a low voice. The kitten stopped playing with the round ball of purple yarn. She rushed over to Jessi and jumped onto her arms. Jessi started walking. Then, Kelvin quickly got up.

"Wait!" Kelvin said. Jessi stopped and looked over her shoulders.

"If you have something than say it now. I don't have time." Jessi said in a calm voice. (A/N: Jessi is always very calm. So she never raises her voice. You know like one of those mysterious people. So sometimes she doesn't have emotions.) The little kitten looked up at Jessi. There was a short pause of silence. Then, out of nowhere five beyblades shot out of each side aiming for the same target. Jessi had a glimpse of the beyblades than quickly disappeared. Kelvin walked up to the location to where Jessi was.

"What! Where is she?" Kelvin said. He looked around. Then Joseph, Wilson, Kenneth and Nick came out.

"Man we miss. Not only that but she didn't even used a move. Damn." Joseph said punching his fist onto his other hand. Then, they heard a voice.

"That was just stupid of what you just did." The boys looked up and noticed that it was Jessi. She was on top of the water of the water fountain. "I don't even think you guys are worthy of being bladebladers."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Nick shouted out in anger. Kenneth was trying to hold him back

"What did I say anything wrong. All you guys think about are just crap." Jessi answered. Then, she jumped off and landed softly on the ground with her back facing them.

"Jessi!" It was Connie's voice. She was running over to Jessi. Jessi looked at Connie. When she got to Jessi she noticed the boys. "Huh?" she looked back at Jessi. She had her eyes close. "Hi!" Connie said in a cheerful voice as a cheerful welcome to the boys. She noticed that there was a dark bluish and reddish. She picked it up and walked to Kenneth. She held out the blade. "Is this your?" Kenneth saw his blade.

"Thanks." He said quickly grabbing it.

"Your welcome." Connie said in a cheerful voice. "Hey why don't we-"

"Connie didn't you have something to tell me?" Jessi cut of Connie.

"Huh?" She turned to Jessi and so did the boys. "Ah! Yeah! We finished. Oh and have you seen Kila?" Connie asked looking around. Then, noticed some rustling in a bush.

TBC…

Sorry I changed the genre. I just had some couples in my head so you know, anyway read the next chapter and review please!! Well, that's all for now chao.


	9. Incident?

HI again. I have nothing mush to say since my life is boring so here is the ninth chapter. Enjoy!

**N**: indications or location

(A/N): Author's note

_N_: Thoughts

"M": dialogues

Chapter 9 

"Connie didn't you have something to tell me?" Jessi cut of Connie.

"Huh?" She turned to Jessi and so did the boys. "Ah! Yeah! We finished. Oh and have you seen Kila?" Connie asked looking around. Then, noticed some rustling in a bush. Connie walked over to a rose bush and clapped her hands twice. A baby light blue fox jumped out of a rose bush. Its ribbon was kind of torn up. The ribbon was dark blue. Connie picked him up. "Aww! I just bought you the ribbon yesterday." The fox have a sad face. "Oh well. I guess I have to change your ribbon." Connie rubbed her nose against Kila. Kila gave a small sweet kind of meow out.

"Come on Connie." Jessi said. She started walking. Connie looked back.

"Wait for me." Connie yelled. Then she started running towards Jessi. Kila jumped on her head. The boys were standing there as they were watching the girls leave. Connie finally caught up to Jessi.

"So. How was the meeting with Keiko-sama?" Connie asked looking at Jessi.

"You eavesdropped on us?" Jessi asked. Connie had both of her hands in the back.

"Well, I was near water so I couldn't help it. I had to. But I couldn't hear you people talking. So it was kind of boring." Connie answered.

"It went okay." Jessi answered.

**In Their Room**

The girls were sitting on the couch. There was a big circular table and there was a circular couch. On the wall was a big flat screen plasma television. On the table were four dishes of desserts and six plates with forks, spoons and napkins. Four girls were setting up the table and with them was an animal. A little cub was watching Emily as she was passing out the forks and spoons. The little cub had a small bracelet on its left paw that jungle. A little bird with gorgeous bright feathers and a small red ribbon on one of its feet was on top of Michelle's shoulder as she was passing out the napkins. A little cat and wolf like animal with three tails and a ribbon on one of its ear was on top of Hilary's head as she was placing the cups on the table. As for Lianne's baby wolf with a bright color sticker on its waist was cuddling itself up in Lianne's little hood. Lianne was placing the plates a knife on the table.

"Okay all done." Hilary said clapping her hands once.

"But we're missing Connie and Lianne." Emily said as she was picking up her little cub up from the ground. The door opened with and in came two girls.

"We're baaaccck. Did you girls miss us?" Connie shouted as she was entering.

"Well, not really." Lianne said in a thinking position.

"It was very quiet around here when you left." Michelle added.  
"Hey that's mean!" Connie shouted out while walking down the stairs to meet up with the girls. The girls were laughing including Jessi. Then, there was a knock on the door. "Huh?" Connie looked at the door so did the other girls.

"Come in." Michelle said. The door opened revealing a girl. The girl bowed politely.

"I'm sorry for the interruption but we found out that there's some intruders in the west gardens. It seems though there are beybattles taking place there. I think there will we danger." The girl spoke.

"Did you just say the west garden?" Emily asked. The girl shook her head up and down. "Hey isn't that where the injury animals are and the rare plants are?" Emily said looking at each one of the girls.

"Yeah. But how is it that they could get in?" Hilary asked.

"Unless they know how to hack into computer programs." Michelle said. (A/N: Michelle is the smart ass like Kenny.)

_Someone that knows how to hack into a computer. _Hilary thought. Then, a thought stroked her. _It can't be Kenny. Could it?_ Jessi noticed that Hilary have some troubling thoughts.

"Lets go. Come on before it gets too serious." Connie said. She was the first one to rush out the door. The others followed. Hilary was the last one. Then, she stopped. She turned to the girl.

"Don't tell Keiko-sensei this okay. You may go back." Hilary said. Then, she ran to catch up to the other girls.

**At the West Garden Entrance**

There was a huge metal gate. Michelle typed in the numbers onto the security box. Then, they placed the girls placed their fingers onto each little boxes above it.

"Password and identifications confirm. Welcome back." It was the security box. The girls rushed in the gardens.

"Lianne do you know which direction it's coming from?" Michelle asked looking at Lianne. Lianne closed her eyes and focus on the noises. She heard some blades clashing onto each other.

"It seems like its coming from the main tree." Lianne answered.

"THE MAIN TREE! But that's usually where the animals come from." Connie said.

"Than lets go." Emily said. The girls ran into the garden.

**At The Main Tree**

"Come on Pero you can do better than that." Wilson shouted out. A dark blue beyblade clashed against Draciel. It was hitting it very hard. "And you were the ones with the strongest bitbeast. I don't even think you know how to control them." Wilson added. Then a light blue and purple beyblade shot out hitting the intersection of Draciel and Pero. The beyblades returned to their rightful owner. The boys looked at the beyblading that shoot out and was still spinning.

"I believe that was my line." The voice was from Jessi. The boys looked over to the girls. Jessi was crossing her arms.

"Do you know where you guys are?" Hilary shouted.

"Of course in a garden. We're just battling is there anything wrong with that?" Tyson asked.

"Of course there is. I see you boys didn't read the rulebook. Bastards." Emily answered.

"This a forbidden place. You might die here if you're not careful." Hilary added. There was a cry of help in a tree. Connie rushed over to the tree and bring out with a cat with an injured leg.

"She's injured we need to bring her the lab to examine it." Connie said analyzing the cat.

"Okay." Lianne said. Then she turned her head to the boys.

"And as for you boys follow us." Emily said. Then she started walking with the boys following.

**At Keiko's office**

"I wouldn't expect this from you boys: The BladeBrakers and the Royal Knights." Keiko said placing her chin onto her hands. The girls were standing behind her with two on one and three in the other.

"I'm am terribly sorry for what they have done." Mr. John said. Mr. Dickinson said the same thing bowing down.

"If the animals are injured real badly and the plants are ruin real bad than I have no choice to eliminate your boys. I'm sorry." Keiko said. "But of course that determines on the report that Connie gives me."

"So we're being eliminated because of those crappy plants." Tyson yelled.

"Is not only the plants but also the animals and also if you have read the rules it same that all places that are prohibited are prohibited. Do you even know how much those herbs cost?" Hilary yelled back.

"That's enough Hilary." Keiko said holding out one hand in the air.

"Boys you must remember this is not an ordinary school." Mr. Dickinson said. Then, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Keiko said. The door opened revealing Connie with a folder in her hands. She bowed politely and then straightens her back. She opened the folder and started reading.

"About only 3.5 percent of the plant were ruin but I believe they could grow back quickly in about 2 week or so and then, we could be back on the schedule. As for the animals. There's a problem." Connie started. She kind of hesitated on the last part. The boy, Mr. Dickinson and Mr. John's eyes widened as they heard the last sentence.

END

Okay so I'm not good at my grammar so I tried my best. Thanks for the reviews. Anyway that's all for the ninth chapter. This chapter is kind of confusing I tried hard to make it easy but I couldn't. If you could read it, great! Trust me I'm bad at English.


	10. Troublesome

Hey people thanks for the review. I'm so sorry that I couldn't update that long. I was kind of busy because it was Chinese New Year. My mom was so annoying. But id did get to see cute boys during the parada Chinatown. Anyway enjoy the story and remember I do not own Beyblade.

**N**: indications or location

(A/N): Author's note

_N_: Thoughts

"M": dialogues

Chapter 10 

"About only 3.5 of the plant were ruin but I believe they could grow back quickly in about 2 week or so and then, we could be back on the schedule. As for the animals. There's a problem." Connie started. She kind of hesitated on the last part. The boy, Mr. Dickinson and Mr. John's eyes widened as they heard the last sentence.

"What do you mean by there's a problem?" Tyson asked as he was shocked by the news.

"What's the problem?" Keiko asked.

"The batteries for the machine ran out and Sira is still sick so we need new batteries fast before she gets worst." Connie answered, as she was looking straight at Keiko. "But all of the animals are okay. You shouldn't worry that much just as long nobody disturbs for some quite a while." Connie added after a short pause of silence.

"Very well. Chaos Knights and Blade Breakers you are off the hook but I must warn you the second time won't be a charm. Understand?" Keiko said as her fingers are connected to each other and her head was placed on top of it.

"Yes." BladeBreakers and Chaos Knights said in unison. Keiko sat up straight and waved her hand.

"You may leave." She said. The girls that was once beside her was walking forward. Lianne was in on one side of the door and Michelle was on the other side. They opened both doors at the same time. The boys walked out. As Mr. John and Mr. Dickinson was about to walk out there was a voice. Everybody turned their focus to Keiko except for the girls.

"Mr. John and Mr. Dickinson would you be kind enough to stay I need to speak with you about a little something." Keiko said. The two men nodded their heads up and down.

"Sorry boys but we have some business to attend to. Do you mind?" Mr. Dickinson asked.

"No not at all." Max replied. Mr. John turned his focus at his team.

"Yes." The Chaos Knights said as they bowed politely and then straightens their back.

"Thank you." Keiko said.

"We should leave too." Jessi said politely as she was bowing politely and then straightens her back.

"Thank you I would appreciate it." Keiko said as she turned her gaze at the girls.

"Your welcome." Emily said. The girls left the room with Michelle closing a side of the door and Lianne closing the other.

Outside the Room 

"So why don't we finish our battle?" Wilson asked eagerly at Max.

"Sure why not?" Max answered as the BladeBrakers and the Chaos Knights were facing each other.  
"NO!" Hilary said in a very harsh voice. " I think you've already caused a lot of trouble today. I believe that you don't want to cause anymore am I correct?" Hilary said. The boys turned their focus to the girls. Hilary was crossing her arms.

"She's right." Kenny said. "Remember what Mrs. Keiko said she said if something like that is bound to happen again that you buys will be in a big trouble." Kenny agreed.

"Fine." The boys said. After that was does the girls started to leave.

"Wait. Is there any place we could battle?" Joseph asked. The girls stopped.

"This is a beyblade school right?" Nick added.

"Of course." Michelle answered. The girls turned their body back to facing them. Each of them had an evil glare except for Jessi and Hilary.

"But only under one condition." Lianne said as she was showing one finger.

"What is it?" Kenneth asked eagerly.

"Beat us." Emily said. "If you beat us than you could us that place for practice until the tournaments over.

"Fine." Kelvin answered.

"Us too. We want to see how you battle especially a certain person." Kai said as he eyed Hilary. Hilary turned her head down then pulled it back up.

"Fine." Hilary added. The BladeBreakers were shocked.

Outside the Practice Room 

The group of teens was in front of two big blue doors. Michelle went closer to the door and the place one of finger in the middle where the two doors touched and pushed it with less force. The two doors opened slowly. The boys were watching in amazement. They walked inside. It was very big. It had a huge dish in the middle with books on the sides there were also huge computers. It had huge windows.

"This is huge." Nick said. The boys were exploring while the girls were standing by the door. Hilary typed in some numbers into a box than three big benches raised from the ground.

"Why don't you boys take a seat and lets get this started." Lianne said as she was walking towards a bench on the middle. The girls walked over to the same bench. The boys also took their seat.

"Okay, pick a person out of your team." Emily said. Michelle stood up and walked towards the dish.

"We choose Wilson." Kenneth said. Wilson got up and also walked up to the dish.

"Max will go first." Tyson said. Max also did the same thing.

"Wait we need a referee." Kelvin said. Jessi clapped her hands twice and a flying screen was flying towards the dish.

"Does this solve your problem?" Jessi said.

"This is RF version 2.0." Emily said. "It knows everything about Beybattle so don't worry. Even though it is ours, it plays fair."

"Okay lets get this started all ready." Connie said. "You're up RF 2.0."

"This is a one on one on one match. You will have no second chances and you are officially out if your blades stopped spinning or out of the dish. There will be no cheating at all time. Now lets get this started. Ready your launching. Ready set go." The robot said.

"Let It Rip." The three opponents cried in unison. Their beyblades shot out. Once the byblades were in the dish it started to clash onto each other. Michelle's beyblade was kind of pinkish and bluish. Max was clashing his beyblade onto Wilson and Wilson was clashing his beyblade back at Max. Then Michelle's beyblade just shot out and jumped in the intersection of Max and Wilson's beyblade. The two beyblade almost shot out of the dish.

"Kilo use gust tornado!" Wilson cried. When his beyblade was in the air it was spinning really fast creating a big tornado in the dish.

"Wow what mass of power. The engine inside the beyblade is increasing its speed as it comes down. So it accelerates it down to the dish really fast. Amamzing." Kenny commented. Michelle clapped her hands together.

"That was the Gust Tornado impressive. But I think we should end this." Michelle said. "Mira use ESP than use Gust." Michelle said. Her beyblade use a little gust to push it up in the air. Then the beyblade heavily fell onto the ground causing big cracks and the dish to break. Max and Wilson's beyblade was up in the air once more. Then her beyblade used a strong gust to blow them out of the dish. Max and Wilson's beyblade was out of the dish and stopped spinning. Everybody but the girls was shocked. Michelle's beyblade went back to her hand and then she went back.

"The winner is Michelle." The robot cried.

"W-What just happened here?" Max asked.

"That was amazing amount of power." Kenny said. Max and Wilson walked back to their teams.

"Just as I thought the Jemlch Girls aren't easily defeated." Kenneth said. The girls pretend not to listen. They busy focusing on something else in their minds.

"Huh? Sorry we weren't listening. What were you saying?" Connie asked as she snapped out of her thought and so did the others.

"I said- uh what's the point of telling you. Lets get the next round started okay." Kenneth answered.

"Fine, fine. Connie your up next." Lianna said. Connie got up.

"Fine with me." Connie said. She walked up to the dish.

"Go on Kenneth." Kelvin said. Kenneth went up to the dish.

"Its show time for me. I'll your fucking butts badly." Daichi said as he jumped to the dish. The dish that Michelle and the rest were battling with was broking so then that dish went down and another one came up taking its place. It was purple with a small waterfall.

"This is a one on one on one battle. The rules will be the same. Ready to launch. Ready said go." The robot said as the battle was about to begin.

"Let it Rip!" the three opponents cried. Three beyblades shot out of their launchers.

TBC…

Well, that's all for now it might take quite a while for it to update. I know what you people are trying to say. I suck at writing beybattles. Trust me I'm working on it. Anyway stay tune for the next chapter. Hilary is going to battle… Not telling, find out yourself. See ya.


	11. Let It Rip!

Hey people sorry for the delay once more. Thanks for the reviews. I'm so happy. Here's the eleventh chapter that you've been waiting for. OH and just in case if you guys forget I do now and I mean I DO NOT won BEYEBLADE. Ok that's all I want to say Enjoy. OH I forgot to mention that the one battling are Daichi, Connie, and Kenneth.

**N**: indications or location

(A/N): Author's note

_N_: Thoughts

"M": dialogues

Chapter 11

"This is a one on one on one battle. The rules will be the same. Ready to launch. Ready said go." The robot said as the battle was about to begin.

"Let it Rip!" the three opponents cried. Three beyblades shot out of their launchers.

They were eagerly watching the beybattle as the three blades clashed into one other. A blue and purplish beyblade was being chase by a dark blue, blackish beyblade. The dark blue, blackish beyblade led the blue, purplish beyblade into a cave. The blue, purplish beyblade kept going until it met the dead end. Kenneth looked up at Connie.

"Huh. You were kind of stupid to fall into this trap." Kenneth said.

"Heh, heh." Connie said. She let out a little giggle. She swings her finder side tot side in front of his face. "Uh uh uh. I wasn't me that fell into your trap. It was you who fell into my trap." Connie corrected. Then there was something on the top of the cave. It was Daichi's beyblade that came down from the hole from the hole he made from the top of the cave, which was another entrance.

"Great timing Daichi. Now you two can battle first." Connie's blue, purplish beyblade jumped up and escaped from the new hole that was made from Daichi.

"Uck. Why did you have to do that?" Kenneth asked angrily. His dark blue, blackish beyblade also exited from cave.

"Hey don't try to get away." Daichi said. Then there was a rumbling sound in the cave. All of a sudden the cave collapse over Daichi's beyblade.

"Now that he's gone it's just me and Connie." Kenneth said. His beyblade was right across from Connie. "So shall we continue?" His beyblade charged at Connie's. Connie let out another giggle. Some rumbling was coming from the pile of rocks. Daichi's beyblade shot out.

"Great." Connie whispered. Daichi's beyblade was about to charge at Connie's with great force except that Connie's beyblade got out of the way making his and Kenneth beyblades charging at each other. The two beyblade clashed together with a great force forcing the two beyblades out of the stadium. Daichi and Kenneth were in shock.

"The winner goes to Connie." The robot said. Connie's beyblade returned to her hand. She turned her back to them and flung her hair to one side. The two boys retreated with depression. Tyson placed his hand on Daichi's shoulder.

"Come on you can beat her next time." Tyson said.

"Yeah." Ray said. They were all trying to comfort Daichi.

"That's right I'll beat her next time." Daichi said as he pointed to Connie.

"Me too I'll beat you the next time we battle." Kenneth said.

"Huh. We'll just see about that." Connie said. She sat down.

"The next battle will begin. Please choose your players." The robot continued.

"Hilary why don't you give it a try." Lianne said looking back at her. Hilary pointed at herself.

"Me?" Hilary asked. Emily started nodding her head up and down.

"It could be a great experience for you." Emily added. Connie started to push her into the battlefield. Than with the last strong push. Connie pushed Hilary all the way to the middle. Everybody noticed that the girls already choose their players.

"Hilary." Jessi said. Hilary looked back. "Don't hold back." Jessi said. Hilary looked away.

"Hilary?" Ray asked.

"She's going to battle. This is the first time." Kenny said. Kai suddenly got up and walked towards the battlefield. Tyson suddenly reached out his hand.

"Wait." Tyson cried. But Kai didn't stop walking. He walked all the way to the center battlefield. Tyson looked sad. "Oh man I wanted to battle her." Tyson said. Joseph also got up to the stadium.

"This will be the same battle same battle, same rules. Ready set go!" the RF 2.0 said.

"Let it Rip!" the three player yelled out. Three beyblades shot out. Joseph blade was mostly red. Joseph's beyblade charged at Hilary's beyblade the first thing it shot out. Kai was also aiming for Hilary's beyblade. Hilary beyblade was running around the stadium and each time it went around the stadium the more speed it gained. Soon Hilary's beyblade seemed more super speed and soon it confused Joseph and Kai. Both of the boys were concentrating in where exactly was Hilary's beyblade.

"What amazing speed." Kenny said as he was typing in his laptop. "It's amazing how Hilary can pick up speed that fast. I can't even get where she is now."

"What do you mean Kenny?" Tyson asked. " Are you saying that the speed Hilary is on can't be beat?"

"I'm not sure. But we will also lose at this round. At this rate what Kai is doing is being a sitting duck. I never knew that Hilary's skills are so high." Kenny said. Tyson were shock hearing that.

"Okay. Finish this off." Hilary said. Then her beyblade started to spin even faster. This caused a tornado, which lifted the other beyblades up in the air. Then, electricity hit the two beyblades hard, which threw them out of the dish. There was still electricity going around the beyblades. The Bladebrakers were shocked at the scene except for Kai. Hilary's beyblade jumped back to her hand and she walked back to the bench. Kai and Joseph also picked up their beyblades and walked back to their places.

"What happened out there Kai?" Max asked. Kai just sat down quietly ignoring the question. Then he looked at Hilary. Hilary was also looking back at him but then turned her head. Emily looked up at the clock.

"How about another battle?" Nick added.

"I think it's a no-can-do." Emily said.

"Why?" Nick asked.

"Because we have an appointment with a special someone." Emily said.

"Oh already time?" Connie said. Hilary looked up at the clock.

"Seems like it." Hilary said as she pointed up at the clock. Connie let out a disappointed look. The girls got up.

"Well you boys can have the arena." Lianne said as she walked out of the arena.

Outside the Arena

The girls was walking and talking about the boys battling skills. Jessi noticed Hilary was very silent. She walked up to her.

"You okay?" Hilary looked at Jessi.

"Yeah. I'm just fine." Hilary put on a smile on her face.

"I know you're not. You're sad because you're friendship might be broken after what you've done to them. Am I correct?" Jessi asked.

"Somehow nothing can hide from you, huh?" Jessi let out a giggle.

"Not exactly." Jessi answered. "Well you should stop worrying about that. They'll understand."

"You're looking in the future again aren't you?" Hilary asked.

"Maybe." Jessi answered.

"Come on slow pokes or else we'll be late for the meeting with Keiko-sama." Michelle said as she was pushing Hilary and Jessi forward.

After the meeting

The girls walked out the door. They seemed very tired. Hilary closed the door behind them quietly.

"Oh man. I think that I'll never help with another tournament again. It's so painful." Emily said swinging her head side by side. "I mean we have to sit through that boring meeting talking and talking all day. Thank god I'm not going to be any business person or something like that."

"I'm so with you." Connie said as she was stretching. They were walking down the hall. When they were almost at the end of the hall they spotted the boys with

Mr. Dickinson and Mr. John. Before they could avoid eye contact with them Mr. John had greeted them.

"Hello there." The girls turned to them.

"Good evening." Lianne said politely. The other girls were also being polite by bowing their heads a little down.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Keiko?" Mr. Dickinson asked.

"Yes, we were just with her but she wanted to talk to the guest privately." Hilary answered.

"I see. So where are you heading to now?" Mr. Dickinson continued to question them.

"The kitchen." Connie answered. "We have to let the chief know to start cooking. It will take a couple of hours to prepare a fantastic meal for you and all the other groups for a warm welcome."

"Really. How you girls have such manners." Mr. John said. Tyson were looking angrily at Hilary. Hilary turned her head away.

"I'm very sorry that we couldn't stay much longer but we won't want you to have dinner late. Please excuse us." Hilary was the first one to turn around and walked away with the rest following. Thy can see the girls talking about the tournament and also other matters.

TBC…

Well, that's all for now. I'm sorry if I didn't update soon. The reason is because I was thinking of deleting it. But, I changed my mind. For now. Anyway I hope you people enjoyed it. (Note: I'm not good with beybattling description.)


	12. Fooling Around

Hey people! Thank you so much for the reviews. Well, I decided to continue my story until I get bored of it or when you people say "don't update" or when I got into an accident. Anyway enough of that. Lets continue! Also my beybattling details won't be good.

**N**: indications or location

(A/N): Author's note

_N_: Thoughts

"M": dialogues

Chapter 12

"I'm very sorry that we couldn't stay much longer but we won't want you to have dinner late. Please excuse us." Hilary was the first one to turn around and walked away with the rest following. They can see the girls talking about the tournament and also other matters.

"Oh come on. It's not like they're going to kill you with those eyesight." Michelle had her hand behind her head as she was walking.

"Trust me, you don't know how it is like." Hilary stated.

"Well, I don't think I want to know." Connie added.

"Same here." Emily agreed. They were walking down the hall making their destination to the kitchen. They walked into the kitchen. There were cooks every having different dishes ready. Different dishes were placed on a few large tables that are able to roll out.

"Wow. These look so delicious." Connie was about to take a piece out of one of the dishes. Until somebody slapped her hand. "Ow!" Connie exclaimed. She brought her hand back. She was rubbing her hand. She looked up to one of the cooks. He was wearing a white cook outfit with a very tall cook hat. "That hurts Sam." Connie continued to rub her hand.

"You won't touch this until dinnertime." Sam said. He brought to dish over to another table. "Anyway you girls here to check up on how we're doing on the dishes am I correct?"

"Yeah. Keiko-sama wants to know how long will it take for you to finish preparing?" Lianne asked.

"Hmm. About an hour or three." The cook answered.

"An hour or three!" Emily exclaimed. "I'm like so hungry." Emily exclaimed.

"Same here." Connie agreed.

"But if I spice things up with a only little than I think I can make it a hour. But…" The cook started.

"But what?" Michelle asked.

"But, I'm afraid that Keiko-sama would know." Sam said.

"But if we don't tell Keiko-sama then she'll won't know." Jessi answered.

"As clever as always little Jessi. So what do you girls think?" the cook asked.

"Don't worry we won't tell as long as you finish up the dishes soon." Emily said.

"Okie dokie." The cook said.

"But would you mind us taking a look around the kitchen?" Connie said. She was rubbing her stomach. "We're kind of hungry." The cook laughed.

"Sure as long as you don't eat that much. You going to need a little space for dinner." The cook said.

"No problem." Michelle said. They girls were exploring the kitchen for food. Jessi followed where Lianne were going. The cook noticed that Hilary didn't say a word nor moved an inch. He could see that she was troubled by some business. We went back to his stove and started stirring some soup.

"Hilary." The cook said. But Hilary couldn't hear him. The cook repeated of what he said. "Hilary." But this time was a little louder. Hilary finally snapped out of thought. She looked up to the cook.

"Uh. What?" Hilary said.

"May you pass me the salt." The cook said pointing at the slat right behind her. Hilary grabbed the pepper instead of the salt and brought it over to the cook. "Here you go." Hilary handed the pepper to the cook.

"Are you okay Hilary?" The cook asked. Hilary looked up to him once more.

"Yeah. Why would you think I'm not?" Hilary put on a very sweet smile but that couldn't fool the cook of what was inside of her.

"Because this is pepper not salt." He pointed to the letters pepper.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Hilary exclaimed.

"It's okay." He lifted up his finger and the salt started to float across the room to him. He sprinkled a little salt into the soup and then poured in some chopped vegetables. He closed the lid.

"Why don't we have a little chat shall we?" The cook said. He walked over to a little bench and sat on it. Hilary followed. He waved his hand and two cups filled with tea appeared. "Would you care for a cup of tea." Sam took the cup of tea and so did Hilary.

"Thanks Sam." Hilary was holding the cup of tea instead of drinking it. Sam took a gulp out of the cup of tea.

"What's wrong? You don't seem like the happy-go-lucky Hilary I use to know. Maybe if you say it out it'll feel much better." Hilary looked up to him.

"Yeah if I always keep it to myself, it won't be any good. Okay here it goes." Hilary told Sam all the things that had been troubling her and also the past events that had been happening. It was about thirty minutes when she finished. Hilary took a deep breath. "Ah that feels so much better." The girls walked up to Hilary.

"Come on Hilary. We have to go. Seems like some of our pets are playing hide-and-seek." Michelle said.

"Okay." Hilary got up. She bowed to Sam. "Thank you so much." Hilary said.

"Bye bye." The girls waved goodbye. They finally left the kitchen.

Outside the Hall 

"I wonder where could Kabu went. He usually sucks at finding good hiding places." Emily said as she was looking around for her cub.

"Tell me about it. Mira isn't even good at these stuff and yet she's so into it. She sometimes gives me a headache. She hides in places where you least expect her." Michelle said.

"Hmm. But I have my own technique of how to find Kila." Connie said.

"Huh? What?" Hilary asked.

"You know how I always buy her new slippers?" Connie started.

"Yeah even though I think it's just a big waste of money." Lianne said.

"Well it is not. Underneath those slippers is ink." Connie took a small perfume bottle. She sprayed the floor. "With a little spray." Everyone coughed as she sprayed the perfume. But as soon as she finished, fox footprints appeared. "Ta da! The ink that was underneath Kila's slippers only comes up when you spray perfume on it." Connie said.

"Amazing." The girls started to clap their hands.

"Thank you, thank you." Connie said bowing. "And I bet where Kila is, is where we'll find all out troublemakers." The girls followed the footprints back to their room.

"Great. We're back to the beginning." Michelle said. "Nice job Connie."

"Sorry." Connie said.

"I guess we have to use the old fashion way." Emily said.

"Wait, listen." Jessi said. The girls became silent. They heard a little rustle. Lianne slowly opened the door. When they opened the door they saw their animals stuffing their faces in the cakes that they made.

"My chocolate cake!" Connie said. She rushed in. "Aww I was hoping to give a slice to Ryo." She all of a sudden looked depress. "Oh well." The girls giggled.

"Well, stop think about your future husband and start cleaning." Hilary said.

"He is NOT my boyfriend nor my FUTURE HUSBAND!" Connie said as she was cleaning up.

"Right." Emily said slowly.

"He's not." Connie said. She then started putting cream on Emily. Then there was a whole sort of food fight. The girls were having fun with the food fight. Jessi was just on the top bed looking at them with a smile, and petting Chira.

"I'm not getting my self dirty." Jessi said. The door suddenly open. At the same time Michelle was about to aim at Lianne but Lianne duck. The slice of cake landed into Kai's face. Everyone in the room stayed quiet.

TBC…

Sorry it took so long to update, but I didn't have anytime to update. In this chapter I tried more of a magical humor moment. I decided to take a little break from all the serious business so… I hope you all like it. Please read and review.


	13. BBBS

What's up people! I'm so sorry I haven't updated it yet. The problem is that I accidentally deleted up when I finished the chapter. Well, here's the chapter. Enjoy also read & review.

**N**: Indications, or locations

(A/N): Author's note

_N_: thoughts

"M": dialogues

Chapter 12

"He's not." Connie said. She then started putting cream on Emily. Then there was a whole sort of food fight. The girls were having fun with the food fight. Jessi was just on the top bed looking at them with a smile, and petting Chira.

"I'm not getting my self dirty." Jessi said. The door suddenly open and at the same time Michelle was about to aim at Lianne but Lianne duck. The slice of cake landed into Kai's face. Everyone in the room stayed quiet.

"I'm so sorry. Umm, what's your name again?" Michelle said as she was handing napkins to Kai. "Your name is Kai right?" Michelle asked. Kai stayed quiet but took the napkins to wipe the cake off his face.

"You know Kai. That might bee a new look for you." Tyson said as he was laughing Kai's face. Everyone in the room let out a little giggle. Kai was getting really piss at Tyson for making fun of him. He was glaring at Tyson, as Tyson was laughing hard at what he said.

"Um Tyson. I think that you should stop." Max suggested to Tyson. But, Tyson kept on laughing. Out of nowhere a piece of cake was flung across the room and landed flat on his face. Everyone watched as Tyson's eyes were wide open as the cake fallen off from his face leaving cream covering his face.

"Oops." Hilary said as she was licking the cream on her fingers that was from the cake. Everyone started to laugh loud and hard. "You know Tyson. I think that looks fits you more." Hillary said laughing hard.

"That isn't funny Hilary." Tyson shouted.

"You sure. It seems pretty funny to us." Kenny said.

"KENNY!" Tyson exclaimed. While they were having fun, one of the schoolgirls rushed in. She was breathing really hard.

"They're…attacking…" The girl said. Jessi quickly jumped down off.

"Tell the girls to lock up everything and every door now." Jessi said in a serious voice. "Don't let anyone leaver or come in. Secure all exits. We'll take care of the intruders." She and her gang rushed out the door with the Chaos Knights and Blade Breakers following.

**In The Back Yard**

Keiko was in front of her were three people in black cloaks. There was a symbol on the left of their cloaks. It was a dark red heart and a snake design dagger was stabbed straight in the middle of the heart. The gang finally found Keiko and when they finally caught up to her they saw the figures in cloak.

"Black Diamonds." Connie said in a low voice.

"Long time no see." The cloak figure from the left side said. The middle cloak figured noticed that Hilary was there with the gang.

"Oh and I see that Hilary is back. Long time no see Hilary. Since when have you decided to come back." The middle cloak figure said. Hilary let out a smirk.

"Of course after all I'm a Jemlch. I'm surprise you haven't given up." Hilary said. The middle cloak figure laughed.

"You haven't changed a bit." The middle cloak figure said. "And I see you girls brought some guests along.

"Enough chit chat what do you think you're doing here." Hilary said.

"This is BBGS property I'm sure you people were educated or were you?" Michelle said. The cloak on the right let out a little laugh.

"Of course. We're pure gentlemen. We're just here because I hear that you girls is having a party but I seems that we haven't been invited so we brought a present hoping you'll change your minds." The cloak figure on the right said. Beyblades were heading and aiming fro the Blade Breakers and the Chaos Knights. But then, Jessi's beyblade came out from nowhere and knocked the beyblades down to the floor. The Chaos Knights and Blade Breakers stared at the enemy's beyblade that was knocked down to the floor. After thirty seconds the blades disappeared. The boys stood there in shock.

"That trick won't work again." Jessi said as her blade returned back to her. The center figure let out a small laugh.

"You sure?" the figure said. Hilary noticed that the blade was going to come from another direction but when she finally figured out which side it was too late. She quickly summoned her beyblade on the battlefield and guard Kai. Her blade went in front of the enemy's blade and blocked the blade but in returned there was a great force and the blades endured serious damage. There were some places on their blades that were chipped.

"I must say Hilary. Your battle skills became better, but not good enough." The cloak figure in the middle said.

"We'll see about that." Hilary said.

"Besides you're not the only one with a trick up it's selves." Connie said with a smirk. Three beyblades came out from the bushes. The three blades were all seriously damage. The blades were chipped and scratch real badly. "Before you attacked us. I knew that you were attacking us sooner or later but what I never knew is that it was this late."

"We had this all plan out." Jessi said with a smirk. "Don't think we Jemlch girls are that easily defeated. Did you forget what our abilities are?" Jessi questioned. The cloak figures let out a laugh.

"You thought that you actually defeated us." The cloak figures started to laugh again. Three blades came out from above and were aiming for Connie. Everyone turned his or her attentions to the three beyblades coming straight down. But then three beyblades came and repel the three blades.

"Shish. You didn't let me to finish up. Of course your beyblades wouldn't be hiding in the bushes. That's low even for you people. So we thought that what's opposite of low." Connie said as she pointed to the bottom.

"Up." Emily pointed up. "You were trying to fool us by aiming at us from below thinking that your real beyblades were on the ground but that would be too easy now wouldn't it?" Emily questioned.

"And when your true beyblades came out it was already damaged by the help from our friends from BBBS. They were invited by us to seek out your beyblades while we were battling you three." Lianne said. There were three boys that appeared on the branched of three trees.

"So basically we were only a distraction." Michelle said. The figure in the middle started clapping his hands and laughed.

"Exactly as expected from the Jemlch girls. It seems that our master was right." The middle cloak figure said. After the last words the cloak figures disappear.

"That was no fun at all." Connie said. "And I was hoping for a more exciting battle from the Black Diamonds guess I was wrong." After what she said someone knocked her on her head.

"Stupid do you think you would be able to stand up to him?" A boy with a BBBS uniform said. He had hair centered in the middle and was spiked towards the back. He was around the age of 19 four years older than Connie.

"That hurt Ryo." Connie said angry. Hilary got closer to Connie and was examining Ryo.

"Oh so this is the famous Ryo." Hilary said. "Not bad I must say. You have good taste." Hilary said.

"Hilary!" Connie exclaimed. "Don't say things like that!"

"Oh so you're Hilary. Pleasure to meet to. Connie's been talking about you." Ryo took her hand and place a kiss on the front of her hand. "I'm Ryo. It must be hard for you to have to put up with a my little sister." The Jemlch girls froze in their place.

"LITTLE SISTER!" Some of the Jemlch girls cried in surprised.

"Of course." Jessi said as she was petting Chira. "They can't be dating no can they after all their siblings." Michelle hurried to Connie along with the other girls. They dragged her away from her brother.

"Connie why didn't you-" Michelle started but was then cut off.

"Tell you." Connie finish. "Well you people never let me finish." She was relaxed while saying those words. The BBBS boys walked over to the BBGS headmistress. Ryo handed a letter with a golden color envelop with golden letters of '_To: Keiko'_.

"It's from our headmaster." Ryo said as Keiko accepted the letters.

"Thank you." Keiko said. " Tell him that the tournament will start soon." Keiko said.

"I will." Ryo said. He then turned to his little sister and gave a little punch on her head. "Mom said that you should come home more often. Also she told me to remind of the party that we'll be having and don't be late." Ryo said.

"I know. I know." Connie said. "Besides I have nothing to do on that day. But you better keep that promise that you made to me. Make sure that you tell mom about you-know-what." Connie said.

"Fine I understand. Remember." Ryo kept reminding Connie.

"Okay okay. Bye." Connie said waving goodbye. Ryo then left with the other BBBS boys following him.

"Connie what's the you-know-what?" Emily asked.

"You really want to know?" Connie asked slyly. "Well the you-know-what is a…"

TBC….

I'm sorry that I haven't updated for so long. I blame it on tests and writer's block. I'm sorry if this chapter is lame. But I still have that writer's block. I hope you people like it. PLEASE UPDATE! Stay tune for the next chappie.


End file.
